Field of screams, the untold story
by TheallpowerfulMegatron
Summary: Dylan duels Camula instead of Jaden, and winds up falling in love her. He then duels Yugi Moto at prom, and wins.


Hey, everyone. This is my first Yugioh fanfic. Hold on to your cards, ladies and gents, because it's time to duel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Yugioh GX. I only own the OC, and the trap card I made up. And I apologize if some of the card effects don't match up with the actual cards.

Read and review, please!

**Dylan DeVellis and his friends were trapped in the vampiric shadow rider Camula's castle that had formed on the lake on the southern tip of Duel Academy Island. Her castle had mysteriously appeared by the lake on a cold, foggy October night. Surprisingly, her dark, gloomy, and downright terrifying hideout had a state of the art dueling arena. Dylan wanted revenge against Camula for taking Dr. Crowler and Zane's souls.**

** "****You won't get away with this, Camula! I'll make you pay for what you've done."**

** "****We should settle our differences with a duel." He had been waiting for her to say those words the whole time. His face lit up with a grin. **

** "****Agreed, Camula. In fact, let's make a little friendly wager out of it." He wanted to make the duel a bit more interesting between them.**

** "****Yes, let's. So, what are the stakes?" Dylan already had that part planned out really far ahead of time.**

**"****If I win, you have release my friends, and go to prom with me.", Dylan proposed.**

** "****And if I win?", Camula asked.**

**"****You get my spirit key, and my soul." A seductive grin slowly crept onto Camula's face. **

**"****I accept." She licked her lips as they walked to the middle of the arena and shook hands. All of a sudden, Camula wrapped a hand around the back of Dylan's neck, and started to make out with him. Dylan was surprised at first, but then he slowly shut his eyes and returned the kiss. **

**"****Good luck, Dylan. I'll go easy on you." When they broke for air, Camula pulled Dylan closer, and whispered softly into Dylans ear, **

**"****I love you." Dylan then said,**

**"****I love you as well, but don't you think for a second that it means I'm not going to give it my all." Then, they walked back to their sides and activated their duel disks. From the sidelines, Dylan's friends were cheering him on.**

**"****Go get her, Dylan!", Yugi said.**

**"****You can do this! Get your game on!", Jaden cheered.**

**"****Show her who's boss!", everyone exclaimed. Surprisingly, the Duel Academy cheerleading squad decided to show up for the duel. Chazz was talking Dr. Banner about something, but everyone else couldn't quite hear what it was.**

**"****I don't know if he can defeat her, Professor. He's just started out at Duel Academy."**

**"****Dylan has to win this duel, Chazz. He has to. If not, he'll die, and Camula will be one step closer to awakening the Sacred Beasts." Both players drew five cards. Dylan shouted, **

**"****It's time to duel!" ****_**(Dylan's LP: 8000/ Camula's LP:8000)**_**

**"****I'll let you go first, my ghoulish groom.", Camula said. Dylan knew that even though he was hesitant to duel the woman just proclaimed her love for him, he had to at least try his best. If he was going down, he was going down fighting.**

**"****Will do. I place three cards, face down!" Three horizontal cards appeared on Dylan's side of the field. "Then I summon Fire Princess, in attack mode!" A crimson-robed princess appeared on the field. ******(ATK:1300)****** "****And with that, I end my turn." Camula then proceeded to draw a card.**

**"****I summon Zombie WereWolf, in attack mode!" A blue-furred werewolf appeared on her side of the field. ******(ATK:1200)****** "****And I will end my turn with a face-down card." A horizontal card appeared on the field. Dylan drew another card.**

**" *********_pfft_***** Oh, please. What do you take me for, some sort of pathetic amateur? Your face-down card is obviously a trap, and that mangy fleabag is clearly the bait. But, even so, I'll bite. Because you've bitten off more than you can chew. I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! It automatically destroys one spell and trap card on my opponent's side of the field. So, say goodbye to your face-down card! " A tornado appeared on the field and destroyed her face-down card, which was the trap card, Red Ghost Moon.**

**"****Curses! Foiled by a child!"**

**"****Don't think I'm through with you just yet! I summon Red-eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" ******(ATK:800)****** "****I'll activate it's special ability, allowing me to send it to the graveyard, in order to special summon…" The entire arena started to shake as a deafening roar was heard throughout the echoing halls of the gloomy castle. Everyone that was on the sidelines had to grab onto the guardrail to stay on their feet.**

**"****What's rocking the boat?!", Marik shouted over the shaking.**

**"****Dylan's about to special summon a powerful monster." Kaiba said.**

**"****And I think I know exactly who it is.", Joey exclaimed. **

**"****... Red-eyes Black Dragon!" A large, powerful, and incredibly monstrous black dragon with blood-red eyes appeared on Dylan's side of the field. ******(ATK:2400) ******"****And now, Camula, I think it's time we gave that filthy, slobbering mongrel of yours his shots! Fire Princess, attack Zombie Werewolf! Blaze of Glory!" Flames shot out of Fire princess's eyes. Zombie Werewolf let out a howl of pain as it was shattered to pixels. ****_**(Camula's LP:8000-7900)**_**

**"****Impressive, but you forgot about Zombie WereWolf's special ability. If it's destroyed, I can special summon another one from my deck with 500 more attack points!" Zombie WereWolf reappeared on the battlefield. ******(ATK:1200-1700)******It looked like Dylan had made a potentially fatal mistake, but an evil smirk came across his face.**

**"****Looks like He'll have to go straight back to the kennel. I activate, Hammer Shot! It destroys an opponent's monster the instant their summoned." Zombie Werewolf let out a howl of pain as it was shattered to pixels. Camula's eyes widened in horror.**

**"****Oh, no. Now that Zombie WereWolf's been destroyed, I'm wide open for an attack." Dylan rolled his eyes. **

**"****Well, duh! That's what I was hoping for, Captain Obvious. Red-eyes Black Dragon, attack her life points directly! Inferno Fire Blast!" An enormous crimson-red fireball blasted out of the dragons mouth, hitting Camula square in the chest, knocking her slightly off-balance. ****_**(Camula's LP:7900-5500)**_**

**"****AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!", Camula cried out in agony as the attack made it's mark.**

**"****That was fun! I should get out of the classroom more often. I'll play one face down card to end.", Dylan remarked.**

**"****Nice one, Dylan!", Tea Gardner cheered from the sidelines.**

**"****Keep up the pressure, and this duel will end in no time!", Mai Valentine cheered from the sidelines. A wicked sneer grew on Camula's face as she drew a card.**

**"****You will pay dearly for that, Dylan! I summon Vampire Lady, in attack mode!" A beautiful vampire woman appeared on Camula's side of the field. ******(ATK:1550)****

**"****But she won't be here for long. I activate, Double summon! It allows me to summon another this turn. I'll sacrifice my Vampire Lady in order to summon, Vampire Lord!" Vampire Lady turned into a multi-colored orb, and out of it emerged a vampire wearing a cape and a tuxedo, and it appeared on Camula's side of the field. ******(ATK:2000)****

**"****Now I'll remove my Vampire Lord from play, in order to special summon, Vampire Genesis!" When Vampire Lord disappeared, A larger, purple-skinned, monstrous-looking vampire took it's place. ******(ATK:3000)****

**"****Don't think this is over just yet! I activate, Book of Life! It allows me to special summon a Zombie monster from my graveyard with an extra 950 attack points. Rise, Vampire Lady!" ******(ATK:1550-2500)******Vampire Lady reappeared on the battlefield. A wave of fear washed over Dylan's body, as the blood drained from his face.**

**"****Oh, crap. I am now officially screwed six ways from sunday." **

**"****Now, Vampire Lady, attack Red-eyes Black Dragon!"**

**Vampire Lady flew across the spacious duel arena with astounding speed, grew an evil smirk, drew her fangs, and chomped down on Red-eyes Black Dragon's neck, shattering it to pixels. ****_**(Dylan's LP:8000-7900)**_****Dylan staggered a bit from the blast, quickly regaining his composure.**

**"****Is that all you've got, Camula? I thought vampires were supposed to be tough."**

**"****How dare you! If you didn't think that was tough enough, try this one on for size! Vampire Genesis, attack his life points directly! Crimson Storm!" Vampire Genesis took a mighty breath, and blew forth a noxious crimson-red mist across the spacious duel arena, aiming directly at Dylan. The force of the blow knocked Dylan off of his feet. ****_**(Dylan's LP:7900-4900)**_**

**"****NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dylan clutched his chest in agony. He could feel his life force slowly ebbing away with every passing moment.**

**"****Oh, man. This looks really bad for Dylan. He can't take very much more, Bastion.", Ryou said to Bastion.**

**"****Agreed, Bakura. If Camula keeps attacking Dylan like this, the battle will be lost."**

**"****HA HA HA! I bet that really bites, doesn't it? Forfeit the duel,and I promise that I will make your death painless." Dylan got right back up, and said,**

**"****Do you really think I'd ever be stupid enough to lose a Shadow Game to the likes of you, Camula? If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me! I activate, Monster Reborn! This card allows me to special summon a monster back from my graveyard. Rise, Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Red-eyes Black Dragon reappeared on the field. (ATK:2400) The original Yugioh theme song began to play in the background. Dylan's body surged with power. "You're in trouble now, Camula! I summon Strike Ninja, in attack mode!" A ninja wearing a golden helmet appeared on the battlefield. ******(ATK:1700)****** "****That's not all! I activate, Double summon! Double summon allows me to summon an extra monster this turn. I sacrifice my Fire Princess and Strike Ninja, in order to summon Dark Magician, in attack mode!" A powerful black-robed magician appeared on Dylan's side of the field.******(ATK:2500) ******"****I activate, Magic Formula! This card gives my Dark Magician 700 extra attack points." A blue aura surrounded Dark Magician, raising it's attack power. ******(ATK:2500-3200) ******Dylan called out to Dark Magician and said, "Dark Magician, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**"****Absolutely, Dylan. Let's do this!", Dark Magician said as cracked his knuckles. Camula shook her head. She knew Dylan had already won.**

**"****Okay, I admit my defeat. Dylan, end this duel!" This was Dylan's one and only chance to save his couldn't run away now. There was no turning back.**

**"****With pleasure. I activate, Dragon's Rage! Whenever one of my dragon-type monsters attacks, it gains 900 attack points!" ******(ATK:2400-3300)****** "****Red-eyes, destroy her Vampire Lady! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes blasted a red fireball at Vampire Lady, destroying her on contact. ****_**(Camula's LP:5500-4700)**_****Everyone on the sidelines grew really excited. The time had come. It had been a worthy duel, but it had to come to an end.**

**"****Now's your chance! Finish her off!", Alexis cheered.**

**"****Dark Magician, End this! Dark Magic Attack!" A beam of midnight-blue energy burst from Dark Magician's staff, completely engulfing Camula. ****_**(Camula's LP: 4700-0)**_**

**"****I won! I can't believe it! I couldn't have done it without you, Dark Magician.", Dylan cheered.**

**"****It wasn't just me and Red-eyes, Dylan. All of our friends were by our side during the duel, so we were all technically fighting as one.", Dark Magician inquired.**

**"****That, my friend, was truly philosophical." Camula walked over, and enveloped Dylan in a bone-crushing hug.**

**"****Congratulations, beloved. Now, let's get ready for prom tomorrow night.", Camula exclaimed as she began shuffling her deck for her next duel. After the duel, Camula kept true to her word and she released Dr. Crowler and Zane, in addition to healing Dylan's wound that he received during the duel. Dylan had completely forgotten that prom was tommorow. **

**"****Oh my god, I completely forgot about prom! Jaden, we have to get ready!", Alexis exclaimed. Everyone rushed back to their dorms to get ready for prom. Camula grabbed Dylan's hand, and they flew to Dylan's Obelisk Blue dorm room. While Dylan was taking a shower, Camula decided what dress to wear. She realized that she needed a hair brush, so she went into the bathroom to get it. But she completely forgot that Dylan was still in the Camula entered the bathroom, she accidently opened the shower curtain. Dylan got a little startled, and covered himself up with a towel. **

**"****Nyah! Don't you think you should knock first?" Camula blushed, then immediately covered her eyes.**

**"****Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Dylan, where did you put the hairbrush? It was on the sink a minute ago." **

**"****It's on my bed."**

**"****Ok, thanks."**

**"****By the way, if you see Dark Magician Girl, pay her no mind." She found the hairbrush and began to change into her prom dress. By this time, Dylan was out of the shower, and in his tuxedo.**

**"****Hey, Camula, if you see my cologne, can you pass it to me?" Dylan went to get his duel disk and accidentally tripped on one of the legs of his coffee table. He got up, put on his duel disk, brushed himself off, and looked at his watch. **

**"****Camula, are you ready yet?"**

**"****I'm ready." When Camula walked down the stairs, Dylan's mind was blown. Camula wore a long, sleeveless blood-red dress with matching high-heeled shoes, and laced, see-through socks.**

**"****Camula...You look amazing." Camula slowly lifted Dylan's chin with her finger, and gazed longingly into his eyes.**

**"****Why, thank you. The feeling is mutual." Camula then kissed him on the cheek as a limo pulled up. When the chauffeur opened the door, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Mai were waiting for them.**

**"****Hey, Dylan. Hello, Camula. Looking forward to prom?", Yugi asked.**

**"****You know it, Yugi." He turned to Joey and said,**

**"****Hey, Joey. I can tell you're excited about the party." **

**"****Absolutely. Hopefully, there might be a duel or two."**

**"****I hope so as well."**

**Mai gave Dylan a flirtatious wink from her seat.**

**"****Hello, Dylan. It's a pleasure to see you again." Camula took notice of this, and shot Mai a menacing glare.**

**"****Back off, you blonde bimbo. He's mine." Soon, the six of them were on their way to the Duel Academy campus. As soon as they got there, They were given the red carpet treatment, courtesy of one Dr. Vellian Crowler. Photographers cameras were flashing, and reporters were trying to get as many interviews as possible.**

**"****Dylan, tell us about how you won that duel against Titan!"**

**"****Camula, are the rumors that you're a vampire true?"**

**"****Yugi, how does it feel to be the King of Games?"**

**"****Thank you all very much, but we've got a party to attend to. Keep your faith in the heart of the cards, and you'll be unstoppable." As soon as they entered the gymnasium and said hello to their friends, Dylan said,**

**"****Yugi, I challenge you to a duel! Do you accept?"**

**"****Absolutely, Dylan. Let's do this!" Both Dylan and Yugi activated their duel disks and shouted,**

**"****It's time to duel!" ****_**(Dylan's LP:8000/Yugi's LP:8000)**_****Everyone immediately took notice of this and started cheering both of them on. **

**"****Go get him, Yugi!", Chazz cheered.**

**"****Remember everything I taught you, Dylan!" Dr. Crowler said.**

**"****Dylan, get out there and give it your all!", Camula exclaimed.**

**"****Good luck, Yugi."**

**"****The same to you, Dylan. I'll let you start us off." Dylan then drew a card. All of a sudden, a smirk emerged on his face.**

**"****Thanks. I place two cards, face down!" Two hidden cards appeared on Dylan side of the field. "Then I summon Double Coston, in defense mode!" A twin pair of black ghosts appeared on the battlefield. ******(DEF:1650) ******"****I'm not quite through yet. I'll play one card face down." A horizontal card appeared on Dylan's side of the field. "And with that, I end my turn." Yugi then drew a card, and smirked. **

**"****Impressive. I summon Mystical Elf, in defense mode!" (******DEF: 2000) ****

**"****I'll end my turn with two face down cards." Two horizontal cards appeared on Yugi's side of the field. Dylan drew another card.**

**"****Back to me, then. I summon Rescue Cat, in defense mode!" An adorable hat-wearing kitten appeared on Dylan's side of the field. ******(DEF:300)****** "****I activate, Double Summon! It allows me to normal summon an extra monster this turn. Now, I'll sacrifice my Double Coston and my Rescue Cat, in order to summon the all-powerful, Blue-eyes White Dragon!" When Kaiser Sea Horse and Rescue Cat turned into multi-colored orbs, a large, blue-eyed, white-scaled dragon appeared on the field with an earsplitting roar. ******(ATK:3000) ******Everyone was taken aback in awe, especially Seto Kaiba.**

**"****I-Incredible! I'm glad Dylan's putting Blue-Eyes White Dragon to good use, Seto." **

**"****Me too, Mokuba. He may actually win this duel after all." Yugi stood his ground. **

**"****Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy Mystical Elf! White Lightning Attack!" Blinding white lightning shot from Blue-Eyes White Dragon's mouth, shattering Mystical Elf into pixels.**

**"****You're lucky that Mystical Elf was in defense mode, Yugi. Otherwise, you would have taken a lot of a damage." Yugi drew yet another card from the top of his deck.**

**"****Agreed, Dylan. But the duel has only just begun. I activate, Monster Reborn! This card allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard. I choose Mystical Elf!" ******(DEF:2000)******Mystical Elf reappeared onto the battlefield. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, in defense mode!" ******(DEF:1400) ******"****Now I'll sacrifice these two monsters in order to summon Buster Blader, in attack mode! But there's more. He gains 800 attack points for every dragon-type monster on the field." The two monsters disappeared, and a powerful knight wielding a mighty sword appeared on the battlefield. Dylan's eyes grew wide with fear. He thought to himself,**

**"****_Oh, no. I guess I'm beaten. Not!"_**

**"****Now the duel really begins, Dylan! Buster Blader, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" ******(ATK:2700-3500)******Buster Blader jumped up high into the air, and brought his sword down upon Blue-Eyes White Dragon's neck. Dylan thought to himself,**

**"****_He took the bait. Time to shine."_****All of a sudden, an evil grin crept across Dylan's face, and malicious laughter escaped his lips. **

**"****What's so funny, Dylan?"**

**"****The fact that you've just activated my trap card! Magic Cylinder! This card negates Buster Bladers attack, and directs it all back to ******you******." Yugi felt a holographic sword slash him across the chest. ****_**(Yugi's LP:8000-4500) **_****Yugi couldn't believe he walked straight into Dylan's trap.**

**"****Impressive work, my friend. But this duel is far from over. ", Yugi inquired.**

**"****We'll see about that, Yugi." **

**"****My turn." Yugi drew another card, and added it to his hand.**

**"****I summon Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" A lion with a horn sticking out from under the top of its mane appeared on Yugi's side of the field. ******(ATK:1500)****

**"****I'll end my turn there." Dylan drew a card.**

**"****My turn. I'll place two cards face down, and summon Harpie Lady, in attack mode!" A beautiful pink-haired woman with wings on her arms emerged onto the battlefield. ******(ATK:1300) ******"****This is where the fun begins,Yugi. I sacrifice my Harpie Lady in order to summon, Dark Magician Girl!" ******(ATK:2000) ******Everyone in the well-decorated gymnasium was taken back in awe. Especially Camula, for her heart had melted. Dr. Crowler immediately took notice of this and said,**

**"****Camula, I know you've got a thing for Dylan. I'm glad you told Dylan the way you feel about him right off the bat. I bet it must have felt good to know that he feels the same way."**

**"****It really did, Dr. Crowler. Again, I sincerely apologize for, you know, trapping you in that doll a few days ago."**

**"****Oh, no hard feelings. You know what, to prove it, I've convinced Chancellor Sheppard to let the two of you room together."**

**"****R...really? Thank you so much, Dr. Crowler."**

**"****It's no trouble at all. Now, let's back to the duel, shall we?"**

**"****I'll end my turn." Yugi smirked as he looked at the card he just drew. Yugi had planned to end the duel with the cards in his hand, but he had no idea what Dylan was planning.**

**"****All right, Dylan. This duel ends now! I'll send one monster to the graveyard, and summon Great White, in attack mode!" A humanoid shark appeared on the field. ******(ATK:1600)****** "****Now, I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn! I think we all know Monster Reborn's effect is. So rise up, Dark Magician Girl!" ******(ATK:2000)****

**"****What?! How the heck did she wind up in your graveyard, Yugi?" **

**"****Dark Magician Girl was the card I just sent to the graveyard. Unfortunately for you, I'm not done just yet. Next, I'll sacrifice my Great White, and my Gazelle in order to summon, Dark Magician!" ******(ATK:2500)******Both players now had extremely powerful monsters on each side of the field. Yugi knew that after his next turn, Dylan would lose the duel. **

**"****It's time for me to bring the pain, Dylan. I activate the trap card, Heart of Heroism!" One of Yugi's face down cards flipped up to reveal a picture of Yugi leading his duel monsters into a battle. "It allows my monsters to attack your life points directly." Dylan was absolutely terrified.**

**"****Oh, no. Not good!" **

**"****Dark Magician, attack his life points directly! Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fired a burst of pitch-black energy from his staff, hitting Dylan in the chest. "AAAAARRRGGGHH!", Dylan cried out in excruciating pain. ****_**(Dylan's LP:8000-5500) **_**

**"****Buster Blader, attack!" Buster Blader took off like a rocket, leapt into the air, and brought his mighty sword down upon Dylan, knocking him off of his feet.**

**"****Not again!" ****_**(Dylan's LP:5500-2800)**_**

**"****Yes, again. Dark Magician Girl, deliver the final blow! Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl fired a beam of pink energy from her giant wand, engulfing Dylan in a surge of blinding light.**

**"****NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ****_**(Dylan's LP:2800-800)**_****Seto Kaiba, who was the judge of the duel, announced,**

**"****And with that one attack, Dylan is down to 800 life points! It seems that Yugi will win the duel. It looks like it's already over, folks." Dylan hung his head in defeat. He knew that Yugi would win. Suddenly, Dylan heard Camula's angelic voice in his head.**

**"****Keep fighting, Dylan. You've got to keep your faith in the heart of the cards, like you said so before." Just then, Camula walked onto Dylan's side of the field and kissed him, leaving a lipstick stain on his left cheek. **

**"****Good luck, my love." She walked back to the sidelines. All of a sudden, an enormous surge of power arched throughout his entire body.**

**"****You know what? Camula is absolutely right! I've come too far to give up now. I will always keep my faith in the heart of my cards as you do, Yugi." Dylan then drew a card, hoping it would be the right one. It was. **

**"****I still have a chance to win this duel, Yugi! I activate the spell card, Raigeki! It immediately destroys every monster on your side of the field!" A thunderbolt appeared on Yugi's side of the field, immediately destroying his Buster Blader, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl. Kaiba, Camula, and everyone in the crowd was growing really excited.**

**"****Since you now have no monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Yugi with White Lightning!" Yugi was immediately fried by the lightning. ****_**(Yugi's LP:4500-1500) **_****Camula cheered from the sidelines,**

**"****Dylan, finish him off while you have the chance!"**

**"****With pleasure, Camula. Dark Magician Girl, attack and end this! Dark Burning Attack!" ****_**(Yugi's LP:1500-0) **_****Duel Academy was going nuts. Seto Kaiba excitedly announced,**

**"****Ladies and gentlemen, Dylan DeVellis has just achieved the impossible! He has defeated Yugi Moto! Can you believe it?" Everyone was cheering as loudly as they could.**

**"Dylan, I can't believe it! You've won! You've won!" Camula ran onto the battlefield, tackled Dylan to the ground, and immediately began to make out with him. When they got back up, Camula congratulated him on his victory.**

**"****Dylan, I'm so happy for you."**

**"****Thanks, Camula. I couldn't have done it without you." Then,the star-crossed lovers shared a warm and loving then walked over and shook Dylan's hand, admitting his defeat.**

**"****Congratulations, Dylan. You really showed me what a powerful duelist you've truly become. So, I'd like to give you this." Yugi drew a card from his deck and handed it to Dylan. Dylan was shocked when he saw what the card was.**

**"****You..you're giving me your Dark Magician? Yugi,I...I don't know what to say...thank you."**

**"****No problem. I have another copy of Dark Magician in my deck." **

**"****It's time to get this party started, the DeVellis way." It was finally time for the party to commence. When the song "It Only Takes A Moment" began to play on the speakers, Camula grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They twirled around the dance floor. Dylan held Camula close and whispered softly into her ear,**

**"****From now on, Camula, this is going to be our song."**

**"****Dylan, do you really love me?"**

**"****Of course. You know I love you. I always will. Speaking of which..." Dylan then slowly closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed her.**

_**That concludes Field of Screams, the untold Story.**_

_**Yugi: I thought you put this tory together extremely well.**_

_**Camula: I whole-heartedly agree with you, Yugi.**_

_**Everyone: Please read and review!**_


End file.
